American Girl
"American Girl" is a song performed by Bonnie McKee. It was written by McKee, Jon Asher, Oliver Goldstein, Alex Drury, and Jacknife Lee and produced by Goldstein and Josh Abraham. It was put on McKee's Soundcloud on June 25, 2013. The official music video premiered on McKee's YouTube account on July 22, 2013. Music video There are two music videos for American Girl. The first is a promotional lip-sync video and the second is the official video. The first features several celebrities, including Macklemore, Carly Rae Jepsen, Kiss, Katy Perry, Karmin, and Ke$ha. It was released on June 26, 2013. The second, official video was directed by Justin Francis. A teaser was posted on McKee's YouTube channel on July 19, 2013. It premiered on McKee's YouTube channel on July 22, 2013, and has been viewed more than 2 million times. McKee stated during her Ustream chat on July 1, 2013 that the music video was inspired by the film Spring Breakers. "It was inspired by Spring Breakers... We steal a car, go to the mall and other American stuff. I also dance a lot." MTV said about the video: "Bonnie, with her OFF THE CHAIN orange creamsicle-colored hair, and a few pals hang out on the curb drinking Slurpees (presumably mixed with alcohol) while making eyes at a hunky bro. After hitting up a 7-Eleven for some snacks, the girls settle in for a pool day, complete with plastic water toys and tons of skimpy bikini action." A behind the scenes video was posted on McKee's YouTube on August 15, 2013. Lyrics I fell in love in a 7-11 parking lot Sat on the curb drinkin' slurpees we mixed with alcohol We talked about all our dreams and how we would show them all (whoa) I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate And I don't need any man to be gettin' in my way But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa) I'll just keep movin' my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No, I don't listen to mommy (yeah) And I'll never say that I'm sorry I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm lovin' takin' over the world Hot blooded, all American girl, oh, whoa I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (oh-way-oh) I wanna see all the stars and everything in between I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine 'Cause it's a free country so baby we can do anything (whoa) I'll just keep movin' my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No, I don't listen to mommy (yeah) And I'll never say that I'm sorry I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm lovin' takin' over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (oh-way-oh) You know we're gonna shine so bright (oh, we're gonna shine so bright) Oh, baby, gonna go alnight (oh, we're gonna go all night) You know we're gonna shine so bright (oh, we're gonna shine so bright) Oh, baby, gonna go all night I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm lovin' takin' over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (whoa) (I'm an American girl) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (ph-way-oh) I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm lovin' takin' over the world (I'm takin' over) (whoa) I'm an American Girl References *Official video *Official video teaser *Promotional video *Behind the scenes *BMI | Repertoire